Scott Pilgrim: DmC
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Scott Pilgrim's life was always unnatural. Now add the fact that he may just be a being with undiscovered potential, and not only has to fight seven evil ex-boyfriends but also Demon's, and you've got one hell of a ride! Au! Inspired by Hellboy, DmC, and Scott Pilgrim.


I don't own Scott Pilgrim or DMC Devil May Cry.

Blessinglilot4: So I just got through playing DMC and reading the Scott pilgrim comics and it got me thinking, What if Scott was wasn't a human. But the son of Sparda, and how would Scott be with a little bit of Dante's personality? This story was inspired by DMC Devil May Cry!

 **No long white hair** \- I knpw this might make some of you angry, but Scott will not have Dante's classic white hair. I like how the new Dante had black hair that when he uses Devil trigger his hair turns white. Scott will get his haircut by Ramona.

 **He will be a Nephilime-** Like Dante and Vergil from DmC he will be half demon half angel.

 **Scott will be a little different from his comic counterpart:** Unlike his comic version this Scott is a little more smarter, confident, fun-loving, dorky (but still a little book dumb) and is actually good playing the Bass, but also to being rebellious and hating people trying to control him and his life,.

 **Scott will be with Ramona like in the comics.Disclaimer: I** DO NOT own Scott Pilgrim or DmC: Devil may Cry. The credit for DmC goes to Ninja theory while Scott Pilgrim goes to Bryan Lee O'Malley.

 **Based a little bit on Hellboy:**

Somethings have always been; there have always been Monsters, Angels Demons and they have always been at constant war as the forces of good and evil collided. One day a powerful demon named Sparta fell in love with an angel called Eva, the two eventually had twin boys, twin boys who were both half angle and half demon. They where called Nephilime, hybrids. for seven years they lived in peace, until they were eventually found by the king of hell Mundus and Eva sacrificed herself in order for Sparda to escape with their sons.

Sparda seperated the twins.

One was Vergil who was adopted into a rich family in America with his memory wiped clean; the other was Dante who grew up in various abusive institutions, orphanages, youth correction facilities, and foster homes In Canada, who's memory was also wiped clean which led him to adopting the name Scott, before eventually being adopted by the pilgrims.

And although his adopted parents loved him as if he was their own son, his rebellious nature made him an outcast among his fellow teenagers, getting kicked out of various schools for fights and rebellion towards authority. But he eventually had a friend named Lisa Miller after he got into a fight in his first day of highschool. He eventually met Kimberly Pine who was his partner for a history projects, they grew a close bond and when she was kidnapped by a rival school(I don't remember the name) this understandably pissed him off, and he came barging in and beating the crap out of anyone who stood in his path, he made it to their boss Simon Lee, he easily beat him and started a relationship with Kim. She even joined Lisa's dream band she was planning to form and they needed a drummer. It was all good and their bond grew deeper to the point where they even had sex in Kim's car, it wasn't until the Pilgrims had to move to Toronto and due to the lang distance they ended the relationship that Scott still had fond memories of.

 **Seven years later:**

Scott was now 23 years old who loved videogames and music. He had a lean but strong body and had a small scar going down his right eyebrow and cheek, and his eye color was a grey-blue. His hair was brown and unkempt, and underneath his clothes he had a strange tatto that looked to be a sword between parting wings besides the guard of the blade on his back between his shoulder blades, and a red amulet around his neck. There was also a case of him seeing things that was what he would discribe as... disturbing. Sometimes he would see people, some that is, have their eyes gouged out eyes and blood seeping down their cheeks, some would have white feathered wings on their backs. He always saw it when he was a kid, and wondered if something was wrong with him or whether he was just seeing things or maybe it was his imagination or it was just his imagination. He didn't always see it all the time, but just a few...

He was currently making some eggs and bacon at his friend Stephen Stills and hhis younger brother Niel Stills (aka young Niel) lived, with them was also Scott's exe. girlfriend Kim Pine.

"Scott's dating a High Schooler!?" Young Niel shouted/ asked in suprise.

"Really? Is she hot?" Stephen asked curiously

"Really Scott how old are you? Like 29." Kim asked in her usual montone voice.

"I'm not playing your little games kids." Scott said l, pooring a cup of coffe. "And for your information Kim I'm only 23 and no Niel we're only friends, you know I don't swing that way." Scott said getting his coffe.

"Ok. So if you aren't dating her, can you at least tell us her name." Stephen asked.

"Knives Chau, and she's Chines before any of you ask. Anything else?" Scott said, answering Stephens question.

"Yeah, how'd you two meet?" Stephen asked.

"On the bus..." Scott said, he then explained how they meet when he helped her get her school stuff and books off the ground.

"...And that's how we met." Scott said, finishing his breakfast.

"So, meet her on the bus with her mom?" Stephen asked skeptically.

"Is that seriously the end of the story?" Kim asked in her sarcastic tone

"Hey I can come up with a better flashbacks if you stop being a smartass." Scott shot back, playfully smiling and showing his sharp fang like canines.

"You're the one to be talking about being a smartass Pilgrim." Kim shot back at Scott, with a small look of displeasure on her face.

"Hey, remember that you dated this Smartass." Scott said.

 **Scott and Wallaces place***

Scott hung his brown parka with an x-men symbol sewn on the left sleeve.

"Okay just to tell you before you here some goddamed lie from some guy, I'm not dating a 17 year old girl." Scott said to Wallace Wells, his cool gay roomate who was reading his magazine.

"Is he cute?" Wallace asked, wanting to tease him a little.

"Ha, ha, ha screw you." Scott said as he went to go take a shower.

"Does this mean we have to stop sleeping together." Wallace asked, still teasing him.

"Do you see another bed here?"

Wallace looked around the small apartment and couldn't help to see that nearly all of the stuff belonged to Wallace.

"Your totally my bitch forever, Scott."

"Hah! You freakin' wish." Scott shot back.

A few days after that Scott meet Ramona flowers via in his dream where he was in a desert feeling alone, that was until she showed up and said he was just having a 'idiotic dream'. After that he inroduced Knives to Sex-bob-omb and she bacame their first fan-girl.

A few days later Scott was helping Knives check out some books from the library.

"Libraries like these seem to always remind me of one of the orphanages I used to live in." Scott said, with Knives putting a huge stack of books in his arms.

"That must seem like a really long time."

"Yeah... Foster parent's were assholes though." He said, remembering the hateful glares and bullying he recieved from other kids at the orphanages.

"Just sign it right-yeah, there thanks." A familiar voice said.

Scott looked over and saw the same Pink-haired girl from his dreams, and it baisically confirmed she was real. But as soon as she was finished with her delivery, she left.

But the following night he had seen her again in her dream, it was so frequent that he actually expected her to be there. And the next thing he knew, he and his group of friends where going to a party at Julie's place.

During the party he meet the same pink-haired girl and learned that her name was Ramona Flowers, and she was just wondering around the party, just as bored as he was.

And when the moment presented itself, he went for it.

He walked to her and stood next to her, back against the wall as he took a sip of his cup for a few seconds before he finally said something.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

Ramona only looked at Scott, having a blank look on her face and was quiet until she said "...Nothing."

Well that didn't go well.

Scott knew he needed to find some sort of topic for conversation. He looked around the room aimlessly until he found his eyes on her shoes, those horrifying shoes.

"Nice shoes." He commented.

This seemed to get her attention, as she looked at them. "Thanks. I got them from England. I like your necklace."

"Thanks... You know those shoes remind of of something but I don't remember what it was. Um... Okay let's cut the crap, am I dreaming?" He finally asked, he still wasn't sure this was all a dream.

Ramona just focused her eyes on him for a few seconds, before her cheeks finally flustered and she looked away awkwardly.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone forever now.v Scott said walking away.

"Thanks."

"Crap, Nice one pilgrim, nice one." the Nephilime said, realizing that he made a harmless conversation into a disaster. He swore something cursed him to have bad luck with girls.

Now normally any normal person would just give up and move on with their lives. But Scott was always known for being stubborn.

So he asked Julie for some information about his literal dream girl. She of course being the person she was said Remona was out of her league, but she reluctantly told him that Ramona just moved from New York, andnl currently worked as a delivery girl at Amazon, and had a recent breakup. And with that information he now had, he formed a crazy plan. He baisically used a crappy computer to order a CD's and waited for about a day.

 ***Dream Scape***

Scott was in an unfamiliar place, he appeared to be in some giant Mansion.

He started to explore to search for Ramona, and as he walked through the halls, he ended up hearing the sound of roller blades. He went to a random door and Ramona burst through it and made it to the door that looked alot like his apartment door.

"Hey," he called out, but he woke up. "Hey!"

He rushed to the door and opened it, finding a suprised Ramona, who was suprised to see how quick he was to answer.

And you all know what happened next.

 ***Night***

It was late at night and Scott walked upstairs to the children's park that Ramona told him to meet her at. He had his opened Parka jacket over his knitted black spacer, wearing dark brown jeans with a straight cut, and black tactical boots. He soon found her on top of the stairs. They walked around talking for a while, but a blizzard was coming and they where forced to crash at her place, traveling by subspace.

"Well that could've gone better." Scott playfully said as he took of his coat.

"Oh come in I think 'act of God' is a decent excuse for a lousy date." Ramona said shaking off the snow off her pink hair.

Scott heard that and couldn't help but raise a smile and smirk. "So this is a date, eh?"

"Did I say date, slip of the tongue." Ramona said with equal playfulness, she continued "Anyway, nights not over yet."

They ended up in her kitchen where she offered him some tea, he accepted and she went to her room to change. Sscott was still cold and wet so he went to a random room to find some place to dry up, but apparently the room he walked into was Ramona's.

"Dude, I'm changing!" Ramona yelled with her bra still on.

"Crap, I'm sorry! I didn't know you where in here." Scott said trying to explain.

But the lights suddenly went off and Scott felt something warm wrap around his body.

"Does this help?" Ramona said in the darkness.

"Yeah, it kinda does. What's is it?"

The light's then turned back on revealing Ramona with her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh..." Scott said as his cheeks flushed a little.

"I'm cold too." She said.

They then looked at each other, grey-blue orbs looking into black ones. They lended their face's closer, until their lips made contact.

 **Nice one Scott!**

Scott then looked at the bed near them and asked."So, you where planning on bringing me that blanket from your bed?"

"I guess..."

"Maybe we should both get under it, since we're both so cold." Scott suggested.

"What about the tea?" Ramona asked.

"What about it?"

They then proceeded to undress. Scott taking off his spacer showing his bare chest. And Ramona took her pants off. They then proceeded to make out in the bed until she was on top of him.

"I changed my mind." She said.

"About what?"

"I don't want to have sex with you pilgrim, not right now." Said Ramona.

"That's cool."

"And it's not like I'm gonna send you home in the middle of a snow storm. You can sleep in my bed. And I reserve the right to change my mind about the sex later." Ramona said, cuddling him.

"That is also cool, I don't have a problem with this." Scott said.

"Really now?"

"I mean I didn't want to have sex, yet." Scott said.

"Yeah right." Ramona said in a playfull manner.

"I'm serious, I'm not the type of guy to force a girl to have sex with me, plus most girls probably couldn't keep up. I think I needed this y'now?"

"Well... glad I could help." Ramona said, kissing him on the cheek.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

When the morning came and Scott and Ramona got dressed, which made Ramona catch a quick glimps at his tattoo.

They then walked out of the front door going through the thick snow.

"I hope this wasn't I one night stand. I mean, I didn't really get any... I'm joking by the way."

"What did you have in mind?" Ramona asked.

Scott thought for a moment until he got an idea. "Hey, my band is playing on Wendsday at the Rock Pit 9pm." He suggested.

"You have a band?" She asked in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, we're pretty good. So how bout' it?"

"Well... Alright 9pm tommorow." The delivery girl. said, roller skating through the snow with ease. Scott even whistled as he was impressed.

 **24 Hours Later:**

When Scott and friends made it to the Rock Pit and all was going well their rival band played some songs and their last one literally knocked most of the audience out. The band members where actually nice to them, telling them good luck.

 **IN THE LADIES ROOM** :

Ramona washed her hands and she meet a person with black hair and she almost looked like Scott.

"You related to Scott?" She asked.

"Scott pilgrim? Yeah, he's my brother! By adoption anyway." The black haired girl said.

"Oh, cool I'm Ramoma." The American Amazon delivery girl introduced herself.

"Stacey Pilgrim, nice to meet you!" Scott's adopted sister said.

The two then walked outside the bathroom. "So how do you know Scott?" Stacey asked.

"Um...he's, a friend." Ramona answered. "I gueas the first band is- Oh, my God."

"What the-?" Stacey said looking in the pinkhaired girls view.

They were suprised to see the entire front row of people where knocked out by the song that was just played. "What happened?" Stacey asked, but when she looked around she sae Wallace and her woulbe Boyfriend making out with other people watching, completely unashamed.

"*Gasp* Wallace how dare you!?" Stacey yelled with her face red with rage.

Back on the stage Scott heard his sister yell, and he managed to see Wallace and the guy Stacey brought with him. Scott couldn't help but smirk.

"Good luck, eh?" Joel said.

"Thank's Joel." Stephen said back.

The Asian drummer said good luck waving at Kim with a smile on her face, which made Kim's scowl fade into her regular look.

"Alright, you guy's ready?" Stephen asked his bandmates.

"Sure." Scott said rolling his shoulders with a confident smirk.

"We're playing to corpses anyway, so let's do this." Kim said.

"Alright then, count it down." Stephen ordered.

Kim obeyed and began to count down, and just when they where about to play.

 **CRASH**!

"Mister Pilgrim!" Said a voice from above. Everyone looked up and saw a man who looked like a goth/hipster hybrid, the others were suprised as he was flying fist ready towards Scott.

"It is I Mathew Patel! Consider our fight begun!" The guy known as Mathew said.

"Guy's get off the stage." Scott ordered, as he narrowed his eyes and readied his bass, his arm extended outward to ward them away.

The others didn't think twice about it, as they quickly got off the stage.

Scott then blocked his opponents attack and countered, giving Patel with a swing of his bass knocking the wind out of him.

"Alright...Alright." Mathew said trying to get up. But Scott didn't give him the chance Scott gave him a drop kick hitting Patel in the stomach once more.

When they both got up again they narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

"My name is mathew Patel and I'm Ramona's first evil ex-boyfriend." Mathew explained.

The people only looked at the mentioned girl, who looked sheepishly.

"Wait, youre fighting me because of Ramona?" Scott asked as he grabbed Mathew's punch.

"Wait didn't you get my e-mail explaining your situation?" Patel asked.

"Yeah...Kinda skimmed that one." Scott said smiling, remembering recieving some sort of letter.

"AWW COME ON! I delivered that message personallt in the middle of a God dmaned blizzard! YOU'LL PAY!" The enraged goth yelled delivering a kick that Scott easily dodged.

The fight continued for a minute until Scott decided to mess with his opponent.

"So when did ya date Ramona?" Scott asked as he tried to strike his opponent.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Mathew yelled dodging the strike.

"It was in seventh grade." Ramona said, her voice was serious, but somehow soothing. "It was football season and all the jocks somehow wanted me."

She then explained their past together and how the relationship only lasted a week.

"We only kissed once, and we called it quits for like half a week, he didn't get really evil until highschool, and by that time he moved far away."

"Dude wait,...mystical powers?" the Nephilime asked.

"Y-y-you'll pay for this FLOWERS!"

Mathew then began to summon demon hipster chicks, they had razor sharp fire swords.

"Damn." Scott said as he looked at the demons, he had no weapons but he narrowed his eyes in defience

"Look's like I'm fighting bare handed." He said plainly.

 _"Bare handed, is he crazy?"_ Everyone thought as they saw no fear in his eyes.

Then something happened that no one not even Scott expected. He felt the tattoo on his back give off a slight burning sensation on his back and a weapon appeared. The blade was a silver colored longsword. The blade was long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. The handguard was designed to resemble a vortex that reversed at the center of the handguard. The pommel carried a round piece that almost resembled a face.

He looked at the handle of the sword behind his right shoulder. The weapon looked like it said power and its name he for some odd reason said and knew what it was called...

"Rebellion..."

The demons looked at the weapon and their eyes instantly vanished, looking to have gouged out eyes and blood seeping down their cheeks...

 **"Daaaannnttteee!"**

The eyeless demons hissed simuntaneously.

Scott was confised as he didn't know what the demons where talking about, but the name sounded familiar somehow. Oh well, he wasn't going to focus at that right now. He had a fight to win.

"Alright then..." Scott said as he grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled it over his shoulder, twirling the weapon, and pointing it at the demon's.

"If you want a fight, then bring it on!"

The demons gave Scott a growl and flew towards him, while Scott did the sae and charged at them.

 _ **"Kill Dante!"**_

"Come on!" Scott yelled. He sliced them and cut them apart with them turning into ash whenever they died, while dodging Patels fire balls. It was clear Scott had a distinct lack of refinement, as he was making large haymakers and wild swings that left him tipping over himself. But what he lacked in style, he compensated with his speed, strength, strange healing ability, and agility. The demons stood no chance as each of them where sent straight to hell where they belong.

Mathew launched another fire ball as Scott, but Scott swung his sword knocking the ball of fire back at him, dazing the goth.

"This is impossible, how can this be?"

Scott then sheathed rebellion and ran up to the goth and jumped, rearing his fist back. "Well open your eyes, and you will see!" Scott said punching the goth in the hard face, making Mathew combust into coins.

 ** _K.O!_**

Scott then landed on the ground on caugth the coins in left hand, and rebellion dissapearing.

"Sorry about that guy. How much did he leave." Ramona asked as she decended from the stairs.

"Crap, he only left $2.10 cents, that's not enough to get me back home in the subway." Scott said, clearly annoyed.

"I'll lend you the extra 15 cents." She said.

"Cool, let's get out of here before people get really pissed at me." Scott said giving the people a two fingered salute as they made it to the exit.

 **AT THE SUBWAY.**

"So...That happened." Scott said braking the silence.

"Yep. So, what's up with the sword?" Ramona asked.

"Hell if I know. So do you still want to date me?" He asked nevously.

"Yeah, okay." Ramona said.

"Wanna make out then?" he asked.

"Sure." Remona said as they did just that.

When the two broke the kiss, Scott put his arm around her and couldn't help but ask. "So that guy was your boyfriend, eh?"

"Yeah...You might need to fight my seven evil ex-boyfriends in order for us to date." She explained.

"Wait you dated seven evil dudes." Scott asked.

"Six or seven."

"Really?" he asked.

"Not all at once." Ramona said in defense.

"So I have to defeat these guys...?" Scott asked.

"Sure why not. I didn't have any plans anyway."

Ramona smiled at that and kissed her new boyfriend again.

"So is this guy Gideon one of them?" He asked.

But Ramona didn't answer as Scott noticed her head seemed to glow, he tried asking if she was alright but Ramona shot him a look, which shut him up.

Scott looked through the window, and couldn't help but wonder what he got himself into.

 **To be continued:**


End file.
